


【弘杨】盲

by bazihypoxia



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia
Summary: 黄子弘凡察觉到高杨从门缝处离开，立马与吻的火热的女人分开，将手中还带血的芯片交到人手上。“拜托你了。”“客气了，小黄总。”女人擦了擦吻花的口红。“你已经给了我想要的，Lars就交给我了。”
Relationships: 弘杨 小凡高
Kudos: 19





	【弘杨】盲

我也不知道为什么每一辆车都在哭

“Lars”

高杨双手缠上男孩的脖颈，主动献上一个吻。

“想做。”

他对Lars从来不用害羞，因为他是他的，从身到心，都按照高杨的需求完美定制——和黄子弘凡一样的眼睛鼻子嘴巴，一样健康的肤色，一样182的身高，但是却顺从，听话，有性爱功能，在床上会有点粗暴。高杨自嘲地笑笑，被Lars摁在房间墙壁上舌吻。

“我今天...看到他跟一个女孩在接吻。”高杨用手把Lars的后脑勺摁向自己，牙齿磕上牙齿，唇舌相依，高杨迎合着Lars猛烈的攻势，舌尖在对方口腔中攻略城池，吻出啧啧的暧昧水声，像是要把对方拆吃入腹。

缠绵悱恻的一吻毕，高杨把人用掌根轻轻把人推开：“就像这样亲，在茶水间里。”

Lars没说话，埋头去解高杨衣服，速度很快就把人身上一件衬衫脱下，开始在高杨白嫩的胸脯上埋头苦干，修长的手指揪住一边的乳头揉捏，另一边俯下身去吮吸，可怜兮兮的乳尖被折磨的肿胀挺立，在雪白的胸乳上显得更为色情。高杨小声地微喘起来，手指插进男孩有些干硬毛躁的发丝抚摸，任人在自己胸脯上留下一串紫红色的印记。

“他永远不会看我的，Lars，只有你会。”

Lars好像顿住了一下，也好像是错觉。高杨抱住自己唯一的救命稻草，感受他微凉的手指沿着自己内裤边缘摸进去，径直来到穴口旁打转。

机器人也会心急吗。高杨把手掌放在Lars的后颈，紧紧贴合者，那是Lars放置芯片的地方。如果黄子弘凡跟我做爱，他也会这么心急吗？他低下头去看他，男孩也抬起头，眼里纷乱复杂，像是有看不清的奇怪情绪。高杨被注视着，突然就落下泪来。他抱着人说阿黄，阿黄，他知道我喜欢他之后也是这个眼神。

被插入时高杨几乎已经虚脱，刚才扩张时被Lars用手指操射了一次，浑身酥软，又因为莫名其妙的眼神哭了半天。他攀着人的肩呜咽，Lars却不给人一点缓冲时间，又快又猛的操干起来。高杨甬道短，Lars掐着他的胯往自己身上钉，坐到最低还是有一小段进不去，被顶到头的人崩溃出声，完整的接纳了他的男孩。

机器人真的很厉害。高杨被操的晕乎乎，后穴被激烈的进出动作翻出粉红的穴肉，被撑平的穴口红的快要滴血，却还被迫承受着暴风骤雨般的攻势。身上的人却丝毫没有要慢下来的意思，顶着人敏感点又是蹭又是顶，高杨被操服了，每一下顶撞都换来一句不成调的呻吟和无声砸下的眼泪。

“你爱我吗？”

高杨抓住男孩的手臂，凑上去想亲他。

“阿黄，你爱我吗？”

身上动作着的人终于放缓，俯下身来给了高杨一个额头吻，不带任何情欲色彩，眼神像一潭深不见底的水。

“我爱你，我会一直陪在你身边。”

**Author's Note:**

> 黄子弘凡察觉到高杨从门缝处离开，立马与吻的火热的女人分开，将手中还带血的芯片交到人手上。  
> “拜托你了。”  
> “客气了，小黄总。”女人擦了擦吻花的口红。  
> “你已经给了我想要的，Lars就交给我了。”


End file.
